Always Interupted
by I Killed Popularity
Summary: A story about how the gods were always interupting Percy and Annabeth in a comprosing position. Takes place after The Last Olympian, in th early stages of Percy and Annabeth dating before Percy dissapears. 'M' for sexual themes and language, nothign to bad.
1. Chapter 1

Annabeth loved her job. Don't get her wrong, it was exciting, and outstanding, and she loved the way she was in charge. But sometimes it drove her crazy.

Take now, for instance. She was in the throne room, ready to pull her hair out as all the gods gave her orders about what kind statues and temples and things they want.

"Annabethhh," Apollo whined, "my temple can't be blue, it has to be silver!"

"Silver's my color," Artemis said, shocked.

"Well, now it's mine, we can trade," Apollo said, crossing his arms and sticking out his tongue.

"NO!" Artemis seethed. "We are not trading and we never will be!" She reached for her bow.

"Annabeth," Ares grunted, "my temple has spikes, right?"

Annabeth nodded as Aphrodite protested. "No!" she said. "I will not be having sex in your temple with you if there are all kinds of torture devices!"

"Aphrodite!" protested Athena. "We have children in here!" she said, pointing towards a blushing Annabeth.

"Oh, please," Aphrodite said, waving her hand. "It's not like she and Perseus aren't sexually active. In fact, just last week they-"

"OOOOKAY!" Annabeth yelled, blushing as bright as a strawberry. "I was thinking that-"

"Annabeth," her mother snapped. "Is that true?"

"OOOOH," Apollo and Hermes said like children. "Percy and Annabeth sitting in a tree-"

"Stop!" Annabeth screamed, putting her hands to her ears. As everyone turned to look at her she said, "You all are driving me crazy! I need a moment!" She threw her pencil down and pushed open the throne room doors.

At that moment, Percy was walking, whistling, with his hands in his pockets. He was heading straight for her.

Annabeth's face broke out into a grin as she ran at Percy. "Percy," she said, giving him a kiss and then hugging him. "What are you doing here?" she asked.

He grinned that stupid grinned she loved so much at her. "I just thought you needed a break," he said, leaning down to give her a kiss.

Annabeth wrapped her arms around his neck, playing with the hair on the back of his neck as Percy's arms wrapped around her waist.

She breathed in the sent. How long has it been since they kissed like this? Sweet, simple, closed mouth even, _innocent_.

They broke apart. "Let's get out of here," Percy suggested in a whisper, placing his forehead on her's.

"I can't," Annabeth giggled, "I have work to do."

"Wise Girl, you're always working. Take a break, why don't you?"

"I did," Annabeth laughed. "Last night, in your apartment, remember?"

Percy blushed a brilliant shade of red as Annabeth laughed. If somebody told Percy when he was twelve before he knew of the gods that the gods were real, he'd go on many adventures, fight and win against titan's monsters, and even gods, and then he would sleep with a beautiful child of Athena a few times, he would of seriosuly called a phsyke word.

Even after that, when Percy had gone on his a few quests and had barely started thinking of Annabeth as more as a friend, he would have never believed he would ever ever touch her in such an intimate way.

Sex was special. It wasn't something everyone did on a regular basis-well, some people, but Percy didn't count those. It was meant for two people who loved each other. It didn't matter if you were straight, gay, lesbian, Jewish, Cristhian, Atheist. Love was love.

Percy was sure he loved Annabeth. He made sure before they slept with each other too. He wanted her too know he slept with her because he loved her, not because he just wanted the sex.

"Then let's repeat that night, shall we?" Percy raised and eyebrow suggestively.

Though it was a joke, Annabeth blushed. She had wanted to date Percy since she was twelve, she jsut didn't realize it until she was around her late thirteen. Now, she was having sex with him, and making-out, and doing couple things, well, she never would have guessed that.

"Percy, I-"

"Shh," Percy smiled, grabbing her hand and softly pulling her away.

He took her to the elevator and softly hit the buttons. Once the door was closed, he kissed het then. A proper kiss, with mouths open, and just a little tongue.

Annabeth moaned into Percy's mouth. She wrapped her arms around his neck and he cupped her face. They pulled apart.

"Let's go," Annabeth whispered, getting out of the elevator and grabbing Percy's hand.

They got in Percy's car and he drove off. He took her to the park, where they laid down under a big willow tree, out of view and separated from the rest of the park. They looked up at the sky, smiling softly as rain poured down on them, only getting slightly wet because of the willow tree.

"I think you pissed off the gods," Percy said, laughing.

Annabeth nodded. "I know." She laughed then, flipping over onto Percy so they were chest to chest.

She sighed in bliss and leaned their foreheads together. She closed her eyes as Percy leaned up his head and kissed her.

She kissed back, loving the way their tongues danced together. She could feel his excitement from under her and she moaned.

Annabeth loved that she did this to him. She was the one that got him excited. He loved her, not nobody else. Without thinking, she moved her hips to ground into Percy's. He moaned and she smirked.

"You know," he breathed, his hot breath hitting her face. "I've never had sex in the park before while it rained."

Annabeth smirked and leaned down to his ear. "Yeah? Well let's change that."

Percy moaned loudly, flipping them over so he was on top. He dropped his lips to Annabeth's neck. His tongue poked and prodded softly, slipping it over her collar bone. She let out a moan so he took that as a good sign to continue.

He took her ear lobe in his mouth sucking and biting softly. He puckered kisses down her neck until one point she moaned loudly, staring up at the sky.

Percy smirked: he had found her sweet soft. Sucking there, she moaned loudly.

Annabeth, through mists of pleasure, yanked on Percy's shirt. Percy smiled, taking it off then went back to Annabeth's neck.

The rain on Percy's bare chest turned Annabeth on greatly, forcing want to swarm into her stomach. Something started to build. This was what she needed. A nice relax time.

Gods, she's ben so stressful. When was the last time she had sex with Percy? A week ago? It felt longer. One week since she had gotten even the bit of relief.

Annabeth sighed in pleasure, taking off her own shirt as Percy moved back to her lips.

"I love you," Annabeth murmured between kssing.

"I love you, too," Percy murmured.

They continued to kiss, moaning and melting into each other.

Their pants were un-buttoned now, ready to come off when,

"ANNABETH CHASE!" and

"PERCEUS JACKSON!"

They jumped apart, Annabeth letting out a scream as so. Annabeth frantically found her shirt, just using it to cover herself as she stared up at the people who had interrupted her. It was the gods.

To say she was mortified was a understatment. She had never been more embarrassed in her life.

As every god stared at the blushing two, shocked out of their wits, Aphrodite smirked. She turned to an opened-mouth Athena and said, "See, I told they were having sex."


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. All right go to Rick Riordan.**

**By the way guys, this isn't a series of one shots, but it's still a story about them getting interrupted. Sorry about mistakes last chapter. Usually I do read over it, but last night I just wanted to get the idea out of my head. So without further ado, the next chapter!**

**Annabeth was completely **mortified. Gossip flies quick around Olympus, and soon everyone knew. Why her? Why bloody her?

"Hey, Annabeth," one Aphrodite girl laughed as she and a few of her sisters passed her on the beach, "I heard sex in the park while it rains is blissful. Is it true? Oh, wait, you were _interrupted_ before you and Percy got a chance." She through her hair back and laughed along with her sisters.

As they walked off, Annabeth growled. "Those stupid Aphrodite girls. I should-"

"Calm down, Annabeth," Percy laughed from sitting down next to her, wrapping his arms around her shoulder. "They just want a good laugh."

"It's so embarrassing though," Annabeth growled.

"It is," Percy admitted. "But it's also funny. Come on, later, we're going to look back on that moment and laugh. We'll tell our kids this and they'll laugh too."

Annabeth sighed. "I guess. It's just . . ." she blink back her tears. Percy wrapped her body in a hug, silently letting her tell him. "It's just been so stressful. I rarely get to see you anymore and when we do, the sex is amazing. But I want-" Suddenly her face broke off into blushes and she refused to meet Percy's gaze.

Percy suddenly got it too, blushing. "Oh, hey. Hey, come on, don't be embarrassed. You just want more . . . alone time with me. I understand that."

Annabeth nodded. "I do. I don't want to not see you for weeks and then have only one night with you before I'm whisked away again.

Percy sighed. "You're the official architect of Olympus, Annabeth. You're going to be busy."

"I know!" Annabeth cried, suddenly very angry. "But I don't have to be busy every single second of the day!"

A smile flew onto Percy's lips as an idea struck his mind. "You're not busy now, are you?" he asked, eyes twinkling.

Annabeth rolled her eyes, fighting a smile. "Percy, not where everyone can see us!"

Percy shrugged, a growing sensation starting in his groin area. "Suit yourself," he whispered into her ear.

Annabeth bit her lip to stop the moan wanting to pass through. "But-but, maybe somewhere else, somewhere more private."

She stood and Percy stood with her. "How about my cabin?" Percy asked, desperately wanting her to say yes.

Annabeth nodded. They ran to his cabin, Percy getting there first. Another time, he would've teased her about losing. But he couldn't deal with a series of blue balls now. Not as he was already starting to get so aroused.

She had only just closed the door before Percy pushed her against, attacking her lips with his own. Annabeth wrapped her legs around his waist, Percy now fully supporting her.

His hands found her butt, holding her up with them, also fondling too. A low moan emitted from the genious herself and Percy felt a stiring sensation grow into his pants now, not able to ignore it any longer.

It strained against his pants, knowing this was its second chance to get things right. Percy's ragged lips now were on Annabeth's neck, kissing and sucking, breathing and pulling. His hot breath hit her and she shivered. Gods, was she really doing this?

Soon, Percy couldn't take it anymore. He lifted her up and walked to the bed, gently laying her down on it. He climbed on top, his hands roaming. He had to do this right, to make up for yesterday.

This time, Percy pulled Annabeth's shirt off first, masking in her glory of her breasts that were only covered by a sheer lacy green bra that didn't leave much to the imagination. His hands found the back on it and he tried to get it off. How did girls do it? This thing was just awful to get off.

He didn't want to ask for help, no, that would go against his man pried. He tried again, but the restless Annabeth got enough. She did it herself, taking off the bra and flinging it somewhere on the floor.

Flesh perky mounds awaited Percy. He stared hard at them as his tent grew, now painfully pushing against his jeans. A little shy, Percy brought his hands down on top of them, gently pushing.

A low moan sounded from Anabeth so Percy took that as a good sign. He cautiously kneaded them, gaining speed as Annabeth's breath pitched. He lowered his head, taking her right breast into his mouth. He swirled his tongue around it, ignoring the nipple until Annabeth was pratically begging.

He swirled the nipple in his mouth, sucking and nibbling softly. He did the same with the other one too, until Annabeth was now actually begging for more.

Percy's fingers undid her jean shorts until those were flown with the rest of her clothes, leaving her only in matching green panties.

He took those off as well, closed his eyes, took a deep breath, and opened. Words couldn't describe how beautiful Anabeth was down there. Percy breathed heavily, a smile forming on his lips. What he really wanted to do was dip down in there, but Percy knew from experience that Annabeth had to be touched first before the actual act, or it wouldn't be as sentimental and she wouldn't be wet enough for lubricant and it would hurt.

Sliding off the panties, Percy lent his down at an angle, taking in the smell of Annabeth's want and arousal. He did this to her, he made her beg for her, he made her wet and moaning, he was the cause of this all.

His head about to dip down, Annabeth stopped him. "To much clothes," she breathed.

Percy understood, quickly taking off his shirt and pants, leaving him only in his boxers. His erections now was much bigger and Annabeth sighed at the site of it.

Percy once again brought his head down. Though impatient, Annabeth was nervous. She had never been on the receiving end on oral sex before. Actually, Percy hadn't either. The much they ever done was a handjob once or twice to Percy, some fondling of the breast for Annabeth, and then they just had sex. This was different, a major step in their relationship. Was she ready?

She was about to voice her thoughts when she felt Percy's tongue slide up her folds. Her eyes snapped open before they have lidded and she let out a loud moan.

Taking that as a good sign, Percy did that again, sucking and licking. He prodded with his tongue, looking for the little bundle of nerves he knew was there. He found it and licked it hesitantly, awaiting Annabeth's actions.

She let out a muffled scream and Percy took that as a good sign. He continued to manipulate that one area.

Soon, Annabeth whole body was conversing in pleasure. A pool was forming in her stomach and she was ready to bust.

Annabeth didn't know it was possible for women to get blue balls. Well, maybe it wasn't that entirely, but all she knew that her vagina was suddenly hurting as she didn't get her release, because right as that instinct, at the world's possible worst time ever, a golden light appeared and out step Lord Poseidon in all his glory.

Now, Poseidon has been alive for many centuries. He had interrupted Triton and his dates many times. Even his other demigods sons he had interrupted. But this was Percy, the last son of his he would thought he would interrupt. Especially with a daughter of Athena.

The daughter of Athena screamed as she lay naked in front of her boyfriend's father. Percy quickly scrambled up, trying to cover his girlfriend the best he could.

"What the Hades, Dad?!" Percy screamed.

Poseidon cleared his throat, looking around his cabin. "I came on the behalf of the other gods. We, um, well, we wanted to apologize for yesterday."

"Great," Percy snapped. "Can you come back later?"

Poseidon sighed. "Percy, I think we need to talk."

"Now?" Percy asked, irritated.

Poseidon nodded, turning around and gathering their clothes. He separated them and gave them both to his son. Percy quickly gave Annabeth her clothes.

Poseidon turned around so the two blushing teenagers could get dress. Annabeth was really pissed now, but also very confused. She jumped out of bed and pushed past Poseidon, blushing majorly.

Once she was gone, Poseidon turned to Percy, smirking. "So, how's Annabeth?" he asked smirking.

Percy shifted. "Uh, good, I guess. Why are you?"

"Well, actually, this made a great point of mine," Poseidon said. "Percy, I know you are growing up. And now that you have a girlfriend, your hormones are probably going nuts."

Oh my god, was Poseidon going to give Percy 'The Talk'? That thought scared him. "Dad, I-"

"Percy, I'm not ready for grand-children," Poseidon blurted out, now looking at Percy. "I don't want you to have sex until you are ready either. Or until you're 25."

Was this what Poseidon on about? Worried about un-protected sex? "Dad," Percy said without thinking like always, "Annabeth and I have already done it!" As soon as it left his mouth, he slapped his hands to his mouth, staring wide eyes at his father.

Poseidon, just as shocked, said, "You have?!"

"Um, no," Percy tried to lie but it was a fail.

Poseidon suddenly laughed. "Oh, then the rest of the talk I planned to have is useless." He looked to Percy. "Just, um, keep doing what you're doing, uh, oh, make sure to use protection! And um, yeah, by!" With an awkward wave, Poseidon blinked out.


	3. Chapter 3

_Percy moved in her, in and out, loving the way her muscles clenched then un-clenched as she moved closure to her peak. Gods, it's been weeks-or maybe it was just hours, Percy's wasn't sure- since they last did this._

_Percy missed the incredible feeling it brought on both of them. Percy hit a certain spot, scratcher then most, and Annabeth let out a scream.__ Soon, his rhythm built and-_

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK. Someone was banging on the door. Percy gasped, looking around. He was in his room, and Annabeth wasn't here.

Percy groaned, taking his hands out of his boxers and squirmed in his sheets. His sheets were wet, covered in liquid.

Percy blushed as he took off the sheets, quickly throwing them in the bathroom and getting dress. He opened the door, and there stood Annabeth. She was blushing and wouldn't meet his gaze.

"Wise Girl," Percy said puzzled, "what are you doing here?"

Annabeth blushed more."I had a dream," she whispered.

Percy's face contorted into more confusion. "So you want comfort from a nightmare?"

"It wasn't that kind of dream," Annabeth muttered, blushing.

"What? Oh. _Oh_," Percy said, blushing as he finally understood just what kind of dream it really was. "So, um, you came here to-"

"No," Annabeth said, blushing even more. "I, um, just wanted to hang out."

"Oh, okay," Percy said disappointed. "Come on in, you'll never believe the kind of dream _I _had."

* * *

Annabeth blushed red, her face like a firetrucks. Times like these Annabeth wished she was Percy's best friend again.

"So, uh, that was my dream," Percy finished, not daring to look her in the eyes.

"That's an, um, interesting dream," Annabeth said.

Percy nodded. "Hey," he said, "your dream wasn't much better."

Annabeth blushed again. True, her dream was very similar. The conch horn blew and they got up to go to breakfast.

They avoided walking in together, but came in as separate. They both sat down at their respective table and got their breakfast. Annabeth was starved. She quickly went up to the fire, dropping half her meal into it, before walking back to her seat.

She ate quickly before getting up to train. In the practise ring, she trained. She had just sat up her arrow stance when she felt arms snake around her waist.

"Percy," Annabeth warned, "get your hands off me before I kick you where the sun don't shine."

"You wouldn't. You like that place too much." Percy's voice wad too cocky and not like him.

So maybe that's why Annabeth raised an eyebrow, even though Percy couldn't see it, and raised her foot. It connected with Percy's tent that had been growing pushed up against her back side. Percy let out a low scream before grabbing himself, falling to the ground.

Annabeth laughed, turning around to see Percy on the floor. She expected the arena to burst into laughter, but looking around, she noticed that it was empty.

Rolling her eyes, she knelt down to Percy. She forced him up. "Oh, shut it," she said. "I know that didn't hurt."

Percy immediately dropped his hands and shrugged. "True," he laughed. "I was just hoping you'd kiss it and make it better."

Annabeth rolled her eyes. "Okay, in the time we'd been dating, I'd given you a total of two blow jobs. That's as much as you're getting."

Percy pouted, jutting out his chin, and crossed his arms. "Whyyyyy? They feel amazing Annabethhhhhhhh!"

Annabeth laughed, rolling her eyes. "Oh, I know. I would say the truth was all over your face, but actually, the truth is always all over my face."

Percy blushed then, his face covered in red like a fire truck. "I-I," he stuttered, "you know I-I can't con-control it." His voice squeaked at the end.

Annabeth laughed. It was fun making fun of her boyfriend.

"Hey," Percy said, catching on, "wait a second. Are you screwing with me?"

"Maybe I am, maybe I'm not. Guess you'll never know," Annabeth said, winking.

Percy eyes glared playfully. "Annabeth, if you want to screw with me, you're doing it all wrong."

Annabeth then stopped laughing, blushing now as her face pulled. "Percy, I-"

He ound his chance, swooping in and crushing his face to hers. A muffled sound of protest roused from her throat. She pushed against his chest but then his tongue swept in and she then let herself relax before kissing back.

Percy reflected back to the past times they were interrupted. No time for kissing, he decided. He gently pushed Annabeth to the ground, getting softly on top of her.

"Woah, Percy, slow down," Annabeth laughed.

"I'm not getting interrupted again," he whispered, grinding his hips into hers.

"I-OH!" A loud, loud, moan echoed from Annabeth's throat into the misty air.

Percy lowered his mouth to her ear, whispering very dirty things in her ears. His mother would've washed his mouth out with soap for a week if she heard any of the things he whispered.

Annabeth's face pulled at some, blushed at others, moaned at a few, and giggled at the rest. She thought she could feel a stick substance coat her underwear but she wasn't sure.

"Percy," she whispered as the smell of her arousal flew into the air, "I'm not in the mood." She tried with out much force trying to get his chest off her.

Percy grinned, sticking his hands down her pants. He ran a finger up her folds and she moaned loudly. "I'd say this disagrees," he said, laughing as he took his liquid covered hand out of her pants.

Annabeth blushed again, but she would not give in to her pleasure, that would go against her pride. Percy grind his hips into hers again, and she let out another moan. This time she was sure she was getting wet as her panties become wet beyond noticable.

Percy may be cocky in bed-the only place he was _ever_ cocky-but he was still Percy. He still fumbled with what to do next. Finally, Annabeth grew impatient and she took off her own shoes and socks plus her jean shorts.

"Do you have a . . ." Annabeth trailed off.

"I thought," Percy frowned, "that you were on . . ."

"I stopped it," Annabeth said blushing. "I thought it would be a while before we got another chance to-"

"I understand," Percy said, puckering her face with kisses. He reached behind in his jeans pocket, fingering his way in. He felt the cold wrapper. The only reason he had it with him because he was feeling horny after his jeans and he felt complied to grab one. He was glad he did.

"Wait," Annabeth breathed. She heard a faint bong sound, like something was being dropped, then scraping. She frowned. "What was that?"

"What was what?" Percy breathed, rubbing his now full tent against her clad covered area.

"Oh! No, stop!" Annabeth hissed, panting as a wave of pleasure rocked her body. "Listen."

Percy sighed, but complied. He heard a scraping sound then, a human voice?

"Shh, someone's listening," Percy whispered in her ear. He passed her her clothes and she quickly got dressed. They went to the arena door and listened softly, each on one side.

"On the count of three," Annabeth mouthed and Percy nodded.

"One," Percy mouthed.

"Two," Annabeth mouthed back.

"Three!" they mouthed together before roughly pulling the door open. Two almsot identical boys fell out, one holding a video camera.

The taller one groaned, turning to his brother, "See, Conner," he groaned, "I told you it was worth it!"

Conner just stuck his middle finger up at his brother, his face going back to falling into the floor.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I forgot to do this since foreverrrrr! I do not own PJO or any of the songs listed before.**

Annabeth was ready to kill the Stolls. Gods, what the fuck was wrong with them? Didn't they understand that not everything was funny?

Afterwards, Percy had a little talk with the Stolls that included yelling, broken bones, and blood. He got the tape, but the moment was ruined. But Annabeth was kind of glad about that. Sometimes she felt like her relationship with Percy just revolved around sex. She missed the old days where she and Percy were best friends.

They wouldn't be having these kind of problems. They would be laughing their butts off at the poor other souls who kept getting interrupted. Why were they always being interrupted? Annabeth hated it. She wanted some nice alone time with her boyfriend, was that too much to ask?

"Hey, Wise Girl," Percy said, kissing her cheek as he slid onto the bench next to her. They were in Arts and Crafts currently and they were waited for the teacher for this week.

"Hey," Annabeth said absentmindely.

"What's wrong?"

"Mmm, nothing," Annabeth responded, thanking every god possible the teacher, who was an Aphrodite girl this week, strolled in.

"Hi, class!" she squealed. "I have a big project planned for you guys today!" She flashed a smile at all the people in the room. "We will be making buffs of our future children! Everyone, pair up!"

The class flew silent. Annabeth stared in shock. She felt Percy's gaze on her. Future children? Really? Meh, leave it to an Aphrodite girl!

"Don't just stare at me," the girl said, clapping her hands. "Get to work!"

"Guess we are partners," Percy said, grinning cheeky at Annabeth.

She rolled her eyes. "Just go get the clay."

Percy left and returned with tan looking clay "He will have tan skin," he declared.

Annabeth shook her head. "_She_," she corrected, "will have tan skin."

Percy sighed. "Okay, it can be a girl but only if she can have tan skin!"

Annabeth sighed but nodded, opening up the wet clay and started forming the head. Once the head was done, she argued with over the details of other things.

"This is stupid!" Percy said finally. "It's not like the kid we will have with come out with all of these traits anyway!"

Annabeth blushed majorly and Percy realized what he had said. Blushing, he picked up the blonde yawn and stringed it over the head, watching as it melted with the clay, forming curly locks. "She can have your blonde hair," Percy whispered, picking up the gray buttons, "and gray eyes." It was silent after that.

* * *

_Ann"Aabeth_ got called to Olympus. She had to leave Percy alone in his cabin, him moping about having to finish the movie they were watching alone. Annabeth had rolled her eyes, gave him a slight peck on the cheeks, and made her way to Olympus.

She hummed softly as she absently sketched a drawing of a new flowery throne for Demeter. She had a pretty flower in the back of it, vines sprouting and grouping around the chair, coming to from a halo like crown where Demeter's head would go.

Annabeth imagined the throne green, but a light shade, different from the vines and the pink and purple flower. She added a painting of a box of cereal on the seat itself and stood, collecting supplies to start on the project.

She hummed happily as she entered the abandoned throne room, going to where Demeter's throne would go. She of course was just going to do the model first, then later, maybe tomorrow, she would start on the real twenty foot long throne.

Annabeth smiled as she lifted the paintbrush and swiped it over the model, happily softly singing. _But you, make me wanna act like a girl, painting my nails and where high heels. Yes you, make me so nervous and I just can't hold our handdddd!_

_You make me gloooooow, but I cover up won't let it showwwwwww._

"Annabeth, how that's throne going along?"

Annabeth let out a little scream, spinning around and spilling her paint on the floor. She looked into the eyes of her amused mother and cursed, hurriedly wiping up the green paint before sighing and looked up to her mother.

"Mom, hi. The throne is good, well, it was until I spilled the paint," Annabeth answered.

Her mother didn't laugh but her mouth did form a smile. "That's good Annabeth." Then she frowned, her eyes calculating Annabeth's face. "I didn't know you could sing."

Annabeth blushed. "I can't," she muttered, going back to painting the throne. "I just like to hum something."

"Well," Athena said, "as long as that hum isn't on a stick, we're all good."

Annabeth turned, surprised. "Mother!"

"What?" Athena asked innocently. She shrugged. "I came here to tell you, you are dismissed for today."

Annabeth stood and wiped her hands on her jeans. "Thanks, Mom."

* * *

Annabeth sighed, cursing as cold air hit her face. She watched as the air swept over the camp as she made her way back to her cabin. A nice hot bath and some sleep would be nice.

She felt hands wrapped around her mouth and she muffled her scream, turning around to see a smiling Percy. She smacked him. "Don't do that to me!"

"Sorry, Wise Girl," Percy joked. He grabbed her to him, walking swiftly to his cabin.

"What are you doing?" Annabeth laughed.

"Just wanting to finish the movie we didn't get to finish."

They didn't finish the movie. Instead they did what they were doing before Annabeth left: having a hot make-out session.

Annabeth's hands wrapped around Percy's neck, groaning as he lowered his body on top of her, supporting her weight with his elbows. Annabeth wrapped her legs around his waist.

She tugged off his shirt, breathing in his amazing seaweed sent. "Take it off," she whispered, tugging off Percy's jeans. He nodded and soon they were both naked.

Annabeth loved this. They hadn't done this in a while and it was killing her. Her heart beat was ready to beat our of her chest.

And you know what, they weren't getting interrupted. And it felt nice. For once, they weren't interrupted and they shared each other's body with each other, something they hadn't done in a long time. All the teasing, desire, want, and interruptions had paid off. They were finally together.

THE END!

**Okay, sucking way to end this story, but I never thought this would be like a total fifty chapter story. I actually wanted three chapters only, but yay, I did four I think. So yeah, thanks for everything and I hoped you enjoyed this story! Thank you so much!**


End file.
